guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bukdek Byway
General Information Area Name: Bukdek Byway Region: Kaineng City Exits Neighbor Areas *Northeast: Shadow's Passage - Initially locked *Southeast: The Undercity *South: Xaquang Skyway - Initially locked Cities, Missions, Outposts *North: image:FactionsTownIcon_sml.png Kaineng Center *East: image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) - Need quest Welcome to Cantha to unlock *Southwest: image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png The Marketplace Objects / Locations of Interest *God's statues: **Statue of Grenth (near exit to The Marketplace) **Statue of Lyssa (near exit to Xaquang Skyway) **Statue of Balthazar (near exit to The Undercity) **Statue of Dwayna (near exit to Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter)) **Statue of Grenth (near exit to Shadow's Passage) **Statue of Melandru **Statue of Balthazar (near exit to Kaineng Center) Bestiary Monsters *Afflicted ** 20 Afflicted Ranger ** 20 Afflicted Monk ** 20 Afflicted Necromancer ** 20 Afflicted Elementalist ** 20 Afflicted Assassin ** 20 Afflicted Ritualist *Jade Brotherhood ** 20 Jade Brotherhood Knight ** 20 Jade Brotherhood Mesmer ** 20 Jade Brotherhood Mage ** 20 Jade Brotherhood Ritualist *Am Fah ** 20 Am Fah Marksman ** 20 Am Fah Healer ** 20 Am Fah Necromancer ** 20 Am Fah Assassin Bosses * 24 Afflicted Guardsman Chun (Enraged Smash) (Only during The Afflicted Guard quest) * 24 Wing, Three Blade (Triple Chop) (Except during Chasing Zenmai quest) * 24 Jin, the Purifier (Expel Hexes) * 24 Chung, the Attuned (Elemental Attunement) (Only during the Eliminate the Am Fah quest) * 24 Kenshi Steelhand (Palm Strike) (Duplicated in a second location if the Eliminate the Jade Brotherhood quest is active) NPCs * 15 Zenmai (only during Chasing Zenmai) *Canthan Guards *Canthan Peasants *Homeless Canthan *Ransujun the Prophet * 20 Brother Mhenlo (only during Welcome to Cantha) * 20 Jamei (only during Welcome to Cantha) * 20 Cynn (only during Welcome to Cantha) *Taojo (Father of Aiko) *Aiko (Quest: Missing Daughter) *Imperial Chef Yileng (Only during the quest Feed the Hungry) *Song San Nok *Mitah *Sunzu *Nakai * 20 Chiyo (only during Welcome to Cantha) * 20 Emi (only during Welcome to Cantha) *Bryan (Quest: Going Home) *Minister Tahlen (Quest: Passing the Buck) *Minister Khannai *Minister Onghsang *Guardsman Chow *Chibichi the Tamer *Drinkmaster Tahnu *Off-Duty Guard (only during the quest Finding The Oracle) *Nika (only during the quest Finding The Oracle) *Vendors: **Chifao Tan (Merchant) **Oroku (Armor Crafter - Krytan max AL armor) **Sheco (Weaponsmith) (max dmg, Energy +5, etc) **Yong Yi (Rare Material Trader) **Sihung Lung (Material Trader) *Collectors: **Magistrate Raisung (5 Plague Idols for Canthan leg armor) **Kyuzo (5 Venerable Mantid Pincers for Canthan head armor) *Allies ** 15 Zenmai (only during Chasing Zenmai) * 20 Brother Mhenlo (only during Welcome to Cantha) * 20 Jamei (only during Welcome to Cantha) * 20 Cynn (only during Welcome to Cantha) Quests The following quests start in : (Note: Icons indicate profession specific quests, skill rewards or repeatable quests.) /Quests}} Skill Capture * Palm Strike from Kenshi Steelhand. * Elemental Attunement from Chung, the Attuned (only during Eliminate the Am Fah quest) * Expel Hexes from Jin the Purifier. * Triple Chop from Wing, Three Blade. * Enraged Smash from Afflicted Guardsman Chun (only during The Afflicted Guard quest) Shrines and Blessings *Balthazar: Northwest, by Kaineng Center. *Dwayna: Northeast, by Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) *Grenth: Southwest, by The Marketplace; northeast, by Shadow's Passage. *Melandru: Northeast, by Sheco, Kyuzo, Minister Khannai and Minister Tahlen. Notes *There is a hole in the middle of the area where the player can go under the street. *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 63-162 monsters in Hard Mode. *It is possible to vanquish this area by killing 0 foes by entering the area with the quests Chasing Zenmai and The Drunken Master. You will initially start with the sign that the area has been vanquished, but the usual animation doesn't play, however, it still counts as vanquishing the area. Category:Kaineng City Category:Explorable areas (Factions)